halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:H*bad
congratulations on your field promotion according to preset technical restrictions, I can't make you a bureaucrat, as there's only 1 per wiki. however, you're a admin, or as you say, sysop. Congrats, man. =D Look forward to working with you to organize this place. Cheers, v-tachycardia 03:12, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, thank you. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to make some temporary rules. I hope you like them.--H*bad 03:13, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::Already saw them. Good work. I'm kinda runnin' outta time, and may make very minor revisions tommorrow. Over and out. Oh, and please respond on my talk page. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:15, 12 January 2007 (UTC) halo fanon domain pages also, please refer to "official" pages as "Halo Fanon:XYZ". Please put a space. Apparently, there was a technical problem regarding the site name. I'll see to that. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:21, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :it's fine, bud. carry on, commander. =D ;D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:24, 12 January 2007 (UTC) logo pic It's fine for now until we can attract more prominent members of the Halo fanart community to contribute. I think that to advertise this site, we might wanna ask bungie.net if they want to put this on their weekly update...dunno. =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:58, 13 January 2007 (UTC) re:title template yeah, I know. I was already ranting about its suckiness on Halopedia, and will try to mend it, but nothing's working...WAAH! =( I also have a new background for the site. How do I...err...do it? I played with monobook.css, but that didn't work... Thanks! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 19:37, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :it's not working, bro, at least 4 me. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 23:00, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Subject Articles Seems like a nice idea for a fanon site, although I'm slightly uneasy about whether it matches the definition of a wili. Anyway, there's two questions that I wish to put forward; 1: Suppose a user puts an article for a character named Spartan-X (any number), while another user had used a Spartan of the same numerical designation in his/her fiction. How would you incorporate that information? Make it a seperate article? Or incorporate it into the existing one, making the distinctions clear? 2: While putting an article for a character like John or Cortana is pretty pointless, it should be remembered that there are many undeveloped characters in the Halo universe, eg Cassandra. Suppose a user gave a character expanded background. Would it be 'legal' to make an article of said canon character but with thefanon background? Just wondering. 1:You don't have to incorporate it, for it's fanon, which means not real. Which nobody owns, other than bungie. So basically you can write as many stories as you want. 2:It would be perfectly legal, because it is licensed under fair use. Just as long as you don't try to sell the character in any form or fashion.--''H*Bäd'' 13:58, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Can I answer this question? Darth mavoc background The user Rot doesn't want the black background. Appearantly, a white background but with black or green text. Whaddya think? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 00:02, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Technically, I really don't care as long as it doesn't blend so much with the blue text in the top right. :--'Rot'Brandon 20:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Had to Add This I was wondering what that bit of the rule was intended for. Do you mean how all the articles say who they are property of, or are some people saying not to edit the article in the article? :--'Rot'Brandon 20:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::I put that so that people wouldn't say, do not edit my fanon, for anyone can edit, but that doesn't give any the right to just edit it(It sounds confusing, but the page would look better if you didn't put that). Also, you can put who made the fanon though at the top.--''H*Bäd'' 22:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Battle of Installation 01 I moved the article Installation 01 to Battle of Installation 01, because an article about Installation 01 would be about the Halo itself, not a timeline for the battle that took place there. Just so you know. :--'Rot'Brandon 07:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) For example, if you view Halopedia's article entitled Installation 04, it gives a brief summary of the battle and the talks about nonbattle attributes of the Halo, whereas Battle of Installation 04 details the battle itself. Example: Installation 03 v. Battle of Installation 03. :--'Rot'Brandon 22:24, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I feel better now (Battle of Installation 01, Installation 01) :--'Rot'Brandon 22:32, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::You beat me to it, I was just about to do that, heh great minds think alike, right?--''H*Bäd'' 22:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Which 057 ? He isn't responding ! Now I'm not one for running to an admin. But shouldn't there be a rule that it can't conflict with another persons fanon ? Ares.117 15:28, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Really I had figured that it would be a rule that wouldn't have to be discussed, but if it is needed then I will make it. And since you are the active user with the fanon, you will keep it. Can you please provide the page that has the other 057? Thanks, --H*bad 17:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm actually being serious. I don't meen to cause a hassle but I don't think there should be conflicting fanon on the site. Ares.117 17:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was talking about RR. Anyways, I made the rule now, but I still need the page for the other Spartan.--H*bad 17:46, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Administratorship Dear H*bad, Do you think we should make Donut an administrator? He's done a lot and would be a big help. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :We don't need any more right now, that's why he is a reserve, and at the top. Don't worry, he probably will make admin, sometime soon. I am waiting until their are more users.--H*bad 18:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) CSS changes Hi. I've moved the CSS changes you made to User:H*bad/monobook.css. I don't think it's fair to remove this feature from the whole community without even asking if they want this or not. This feature makes certain types of problem edits easier to spot (page blanking and additions of large copyright violations) so will help the community here to be able to revert those more easily. If you don't personally like the colors, you're welcome to hide it from your own view using User:H*bad/monobook.css. Angela talk 13:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Thank you for the warm welcome. -Chickenman 20:13, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Synops I thank you very much. It's truely an honor. So, does that mean i'm an admin now? Cause it does appear so. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:46, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yep.--H*bad 16:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) German Blame They forced Germany to sign a paper admiting complete responsibility for a war that Russia and France started, and then made them pay money to Britain and France for "damages" that almost all occured in Belgium. World War II was inevitable due to this fact. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 17:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) H*Bad? H*Bad, it's me. Will. How could you do what you did at HRFWiki? :Will huh, hello. Look I don't like to talk about it too much, but it was a mistake what I did, and I regret it. Here I have a new beginning. But it's nice to see you though.--H*bad 21:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Dude, why? Why'd you do it? What was the temptation? Why would you want to destroy the reputation you've amassed? How could you do such horrifying things? The one bite-sized amount of dignity you've ever had, the one little mound of respect I ever gave you....I mean, you wrote pretty much everything you could ever write to take everything away! And for what?! 69.160.8.255 15:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::I was a bad person. I did it because, I was stupid. There was no temptation. I had to reputation, everyone hated me, and where happy to see me go. Perhaps you could give me a little respect, because of how I have done here or you might not, it's ok because I would understand. And I know what I wrote, but I have been going to church more and I have ended that. But it appears that some people still don't want to me to go from people mind. Some people still make those dumb sockpuppets and Dot com just keeps blaming me. Oh well, it's nice to see you.--H*bad 19:42, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Look, as much as I want to leave you alone and wish you well in the future, I'm not going to yet. I still don't get why you did this. You say you had no reputation, and everybody hated you, so there was basically no point in staying? Do I get this correctly? Because that's still a terrible excuse. You could just leave. You could just say goodbye. But no, you had to do the worst possible method of leaving: downright vandalism. Why make yourself nothing but a good-for-nothing vandal? A ''vandal? That's downright uncalled for. 72.88.113.201 20:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I was a downright vandal, I had to let everyone know that I was. I was more sockpuppets then you think I was. It doesn't matter right now, since I have been able to talk to some of them, and they don't care about what goes on in the wiki, they just care about what goes on outside the wiki.--H*bad 21:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::"Well, I'm a downright vandal. I don't like being a downright vandal. I like everyone to look up to me. But still, I'ma go go vandalize everything like I used to so everyone will know that I'm a downright vandal! I'm a downright vandal, so I'll just tell everybody!" Does this sound sensible to you, H*Bad? :::No, but that was the past. So it really doesn't matter, since I will never do that on here. This is my new beginning... sort of.--H*bad 21:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) so you were a vandal? is it possible i can know what it is you did? The Lieutenant General 21:53, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, first I created sockpuppets on a wiki, which then I tried to blame on someone else. Months and months later I start being stupid and creating more and more. Some people made other sockpuppets. I started to vandalize and that's about it. Oh and this guy that you see above, probably left because a: me b: he hated the wiki. I am not sure. But anyways, the admins at the wiki blocked me from viewing the website. That about sums it up. Hope that helps.--H*bad 02:10, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't leave because of you. I left because I needed a reality check. Like you. You used to be something better. Now, you are a vandal. Nothing else. You can't be an admin of a wiki with something like that. :::Oh that's good then... wow I went through all of these months thinking it was. Well as you can see I am an admin at a wiki. Although I am sure that I probably don't deserve it...in fact...I am going to make something of this. Yes, I will prove why I am an admin here.--H*bad 03:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Rot AFK I'm in the process of completely reorganizing my room, and I'm moving my PC into it. However, there are no cable jacks in my room, nor any ethernet wires long enough to reach from the current router location to my room, so I'm going to be offline for a couple days (up to a week...shudder). Thought you should know. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I've run an ethernet cable into my room...barely reaches...so I may not be as afk as I thought. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Cool.--H*bad 03:28, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Administratorship Thanks, I will aid my fanfiction to halopfanon, and log on more. deletion log? Dear H*bad, Lemme see. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Sexuality Rule As posted on RR's page: In my ''Ascension fanfic, I imply that Brutes rape their victims. Is that allowed? There's no actual scenes or descriptive language, so much as just suggestive dialog and settings. What about the phrase "gazed upon him with lust"? Too much? I could easily rewrite those parts to make it just roughing up and eating people if it's a problem. He said I should check with you. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:34, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Forgive Please forgive my dear cousin Dusk. Twilightstorm 14:02, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Search image? Dear H*bad, I just uploaded one...you like? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:56, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ''Ars Arcanum PLease view my story! I want it to be nominated or at least acknowledged by other sentients! Twilightstorm 14:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I will read it.--H*bad 02:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) usericon image Dear H*bad, Please do not re-upload an image, as that was of a resolution that made it extremely difficult to see. If you have an idea, please voice it first, and the four administrators can discuss. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 11:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Canon Characters If I wanted to write about the specific variation of a canon character within my fanfiction, could I do so under a title like Cortana (Dragonclaws)? BTW, I would think Hell to be trapped on a Flood-infested world with unlimited ammo, so you would be forced to watch your back for all eternity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:16, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I believe that would be fine. And if anyone complains about it not being canon, then just put a small notice on the page. And yeah, hell probably would be like that. :P--'H*bad (talk)' 21:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Adminship I understand. I just requested incase as it could assist in ending it but I see that it is handled, but I often had to go screaming to RR to get someone on to ban vandals. I also am aware of a major threat by PENIS to both this site and halopedia. He inteands to strike daily there and more often here. Before you wonder about how I know this, I will tell you: I am his friend in RL. Here, he and I are enemies. Thank you for responding as I feared no one would even bother to respond.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:24, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :He isn't a major threat, his level of threat is a level 1, which is the lowest level...actually so are all vandals, heh.--'H*bad (talk)' 22:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Lol, yeah.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:47, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Though I agree with you about most vandals, he is learning new triuck and may go into stealth. You've faced him in a head on edit war, correct? If so, then you have seen his "second stage. PENIS is growing more intteligent with wikias by watching, doing and guessing. He is a threat to us. Please look at this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:72.1.206.94 Not much, for him.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:59, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Meh. Not much.--'H*bad (talk)' 22:17, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::lol, ya. Please keep me in mind fo rth adminship if it ever comes up again. TTYL--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 00:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Moved Pages Which ones? The ones "Halo Fanon:" that I moved to "Halo Fan Fiction:"? Becuase if so, I'd like to note that Halo Fan Fiction is where project pages go, not Halo Fanon (twas my mistake when I originally moved them). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:34, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::In fact, here's definitive proof that it is "Halo Fan Fiction" namespace - http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=&fulltext=Search . =D Later! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 01:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::The namespace was supposed to be "Halo Fanon:", but they messed up on it. So I moved some of the pages.--'H*bad (talk)' 02:42, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Is there a way to fix it? I would prefer that Halo Fanon namespace pages be Halo Fanon: rather tahn Halo Fan Fiction, which is too long for my liking. (Also, searching is how I figured out I'd been doing it wrong all this time) :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Any pages that say "Halo Fan Fiction:" move it to "Halo Fanon:" until we find a permanent solution.--'H*bad (talk)' 01:42, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Re:No Comment I'm just not a huge fan on cross overs (also, it is cease fire, not seize fire). Other than my general dislike of cross overs, it seemed pretty good. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:45, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oops... heh. I will fix.--'H*bad (talk)' 01:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Fanon Question.....S I just have a question about Installation 01, like, were there any Flood leaders? Or, was there a Monitor? and Who was the Covenant's leader? Ok then... That's a FEW questions... 117649AnnihilativeRepentance Thanks Thank you for the info, but anyway, I would really like to be in some RP with my character, seeing as RelentlessRecusant has so many people asking him things, and never seems to get to answer. Well, thanks anyway. (Btw, I've added a few of my characters of the Halofanon Character List, see Iska 'Evrolomee, Destromath, 823543 Discordant Fervor, and last but not least, 117649 Annihilative Repentance. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 4:30, April 27, 2006 re:audio? Dear H*bad, I'm planning videos...and audios wouldn't really fit in with videos. ;-S Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) your picture Dear H*bad, Jimbo?! ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:24, 30 April 2007 (UTC) forums so, do you want , or something else? let me know if you decide on an image. [[User:Phil.e.|' Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 21:45, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's good.--'H*bad (talk) 21:54, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Boy this is degrading Okay, so I know that you have used the Halo Fanon Wiki before, so could you please support us in the Featured Wikia vote race? Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Looks like you got featured! Congrats -- Esemono 05:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Thankyou Hey, no problem. It was my pleasure. Let me know where I can help out further. >BZ< SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:33, 4 May 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook.css Dear H*bad, Why did you change the font? ;-) BTW, I changed the background...how do you like it? ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:21, 14 May 2007 (UTC) hey there!! ;-) Dear H*bad, Please wait. Leon2323 is doing some CSS work right now. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 21:53, 14 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go :D. -Monitor of Installation-07 8:04 PM, May 15th, 2007 Re: Off Of Main Well, I don't know how to make those little banners that go on the page (the ones where you can click the dismiss button and they go away...) so I put it on the main page. I don't really see what's wrong with that, though. If you could explain in further detail, I would be much obliged. Respectfully Yours, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 18:56, 27 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. Have you seen RR around? I think he's dead or something... RE: SRPG You said I could apply to be Wiki-sponsored? Can I do that now? It would be great if that was a possiblity! Thanks for solving my problem. I, Spartan-091, am officially applying to have my organization, The SRPG sponsored by the HaloFanon website. Greatest Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 14:45, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Wiki Sponsored Just a question; by RP do you mean a fan fiction or an actual RPG? Because I have one that me and Spartan G-23 made. It's called; Halo:Hollow Bastion. Thanks.(Btw, when are you rewriting the story of your Installation?) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 17:47, 28 May 2007 (UTC) IRC Oper priveleges Would you please grant me operator priveleges? I would like to use the semi-abandoned IRC channel for RP purposes. Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:34, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :It's not semi-abandoned, but what you could do is, just make up a channel name, you don't even have to register it by the way, and use that.--'H*bad (talk)' 21:20, 31 May 2007 (UTC) But HaloFanon's easier to get to. Plus, everone knows where it is. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:59, 1 June 2007 (UTC) sweet work! Dear H*bad, Nice job handling "I hate you"! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''TALK • • SPEAK 22:14, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi H*Bad! - The thing 00:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi, what's up?--'H*bad (talk)' 06:13, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Nothin. - The thing 11:40, 7 June 2007 (UTC) My Character Spartan-033(Omid)]] OK umm yes it can be a Spartan-II because Bungie released info redarding that their would be spi armor in h3 for Spartan-IIs so tell everyone that I can have it like that.Also plz leave my characters alone they arent even in any of ur RPs. Savi0r 23:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :It's fine now.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:23, 12 June 2007 (UTC) RE: The namespace Dear H*bad, Heylo! ;-) Just telling you that the official namespace installed into the CSS is "Halo Fan Fiction". Click "Search" and see the list of namespaces...it's Halo Fan Fiction, not Fanon. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 03:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...what the Forerunner is going on?! ;-) I just checked this afternoon...hmm...wierdo. I guess you're right. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 03:11, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Help Please can you help me. I am User:Pious Inquisitor, but I am having trouble lgging in. I type in my password, making sure there are no mistakes, then press sign in. After about twenty seconds, the screen returns to the page I was on, but I am not logged in. I ahve tried to log in again and again, but it wont let me. Could you message my talk page and I'll visit it every day to see if you have replied. I'll message you back if I resolve he matter. Thanks. User:Pious Inquisitor Don't worry. I tried a few more times and it finally worked for some reason. Thank you thanks for the help :D [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 12:50, 19 June 2007 (UTC) My email. Ya, I did send it. PENIS' email is ajdaman@hotmail.com--''Kan '' Oh, if you want mine it's seanbrazeau@hotmailcom I also use S_boy_60cent@sympatico.ca Peace--''Kan '' 22:03, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Project Page Error It appears that a bunch of project pages got deleted when MediaWiki fixed Halo Fanon to be our project page namespace. What happened? :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 19:46, 12 June 2007 (UTC) The Ruins of Triumph page is acting wierd. Again. I thought that I should report it. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 23:43, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Block this user 123.112.100.153 Look what he did to the main page!! :Assume good faith my good user. You never know, if that person, not knowing that the main page wasn't to be edited, did edit it.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:06, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Re: Speedy Reload Article Hello H*bad. About the Speedy Reload article, it's an article in Halopedia, not Halo Fanon. It might just be a mis-understanding, but I was looking at the article's history and it showed that you gave a warning for the words "sorry this took so long". I was the one who wrote those words, and I presumed that the warning was addressed to me. That is all. I hope you understand things now. ---Caboose15cute 15:29, 24 June 2007 (UTC) RE: administrator list Dear H*bad, I'm sorry, but I truely see no practical purpose to it...and what's UNSC Chronicles? Sounds kinda interesting. ;-) Please get back to me as soon as you can. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 03:28, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Official Friends Hey H*bad, you probally wanta make a forum here to see if Halo Fanon wants to become friends with us(SWF). Yeah, I don't care where ever you message me back, whatever's better for you, bye. 00:21, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that will be great when we become partners, going 'A loooooottttttt''' better than when we tried to become partners with Wookieepedia. There was many fights, PA's, some bans, and angered users, this one is fine, everyone is like, fine yeah sure. So yeah, this is going great. --Darth tader 16:14, 9 July 2007 (UTC)